Roommates
by Epic Rave Monster
Summary: Sasuke and Kiba are roommates. Sasuke is confused about the way Itachi has been acting. And soon enough, Sasuke finds out. Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

August twelfth. It was a stormy day. It had rained at least two times now. So many things have changed. I killed my brother, or at least I thought I did. Believe it or not, but I'm kind of glad he didn't die. I mean.. I did regret killing him after Tobi told me all of the things that he did. I returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. I was punished pretty bad due to leaving the village. And now I am living with that mutt, Kiba Inuzuka, strangely enough. We've been living together for two months now. But, don't get any ideas, we are not a couple.

Kiba used to be with that weird guy, Shino. But lately they've been fighting. So he broke up with Shino and went with that other girl on their team, Hinata. And whenever I see that girl, she's always blushing, and I have no idea why. Yeah... It's gotten pretty weird around here. And Naruto... I wounder how he's doing.

"Hey, Sasuke! I'm gonna go out and get us some dinner. Watch Akamaru for me. Alright?!"

I'm gazing out at the open window right in front of me, as I am sitting down at my desk, watching as the rain falls from the sky. Paper sheets were spread out in front of me. I don't reply, I just flick a wave and he's gone. I try to do my 'homework', but I can't seem to focus as a figure hides beneath my desk. I can feel fur rubbing up against my legs. I begin to tap my pencil on the desk. Again and again. My mind clouded by thoughts. I wounder when I'll see Itachi again. My gaze slowly shifts over to the phone hanging up on the wall.

It was eight at night, and I am still waiting for a call. Just hoping he'll want to talk to me, yet he doesn't call. Maybe he's busy. Maybe he's out somewhere. Maybe he isn't thinking of me. Maybe...

I find myself reaching for the phone and dialing in my brother's number as I walk towards my bedroom and slam the door shut. _Maybe I should call_.

I can hear it ringing as I wait for him to answer. It rings three times. And before I feel like giving in, I hear a calm and gentle voice on the other end. I know it's Itachi. I can hear his breathing.

"...Sasuke?"

"Hey..." I respond. I have no idea what to talk about. I just... wanted to hear his voice again. We're brother's after all.

"Shouldn't you be in bed...? You have training tomorrow."

"It's only eight. Besides, I still have to finish my homework..."

"Then why are you on the phone with me?"

My voice comes to a stop as I find the right words to say. He doesn't wanna talk to me. Why did I even bother? I knew it. As I quietly sit there, I could hear Kisame in the background. I don't realize how many seconds it's been as my words trail off. He probably thinks I'm being an idiot. Itachi's voice seems concerned and it brought me out of my trance.

"Are you okay...? It's been a while since we've last talked. I miss you. I was gonna call you. But..."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been busy with training and studying..."

"How is that coming along?"

I don't know why. But... When he said that, I felt happy. He actually cared and wanted to see how well I've done. I gave a small smile as I fell backwards onto my bed, staring up at the white ceiling.

"I've been doing good! I've been getting straight A's."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I'm very proud of you."

I know he wants to say, "I'm sure father and mother are too." but he doesn't. He knows how much it gets to me. Even though he was ordered to do it, they're still gone. And it still hurts.

"...When can I see you again?"

"How about tonight? Oh... Wait a minute. I forgot..."

"What...?"

"You have to finish your homework..."

"That's okay. I'm taking a GED. I have two years to get it finished. We'll have plenty of time."

"...Very well. I'll see you soon, Sasuke."

"Yeah..." Click. Now that that's done and over with.

I continue to lay down on the bed as my eyes begin to fall shut. I don't realize that I've fallen asleep on top of the covers. I don't get up, as moments later, Akamaru starts barking while someone steps inside of the building. I can hear Kiba looking for the phone. He opens up my bedroom door and I can hear his footsteps getting closer, and closer. He remains quiet, hoping to not wake me up. He knows that if he does, I'd get him for it. He takes the phone next to me and walks back out of my room.

The doorbell began to suddenly go off and Kiba races to the door to answer it. And when he does, he refuses to let the Uchiha in. Kiba never trusted my brother. He didn't mind if me and him were getting along, he didn't want him coming inside. But it wasn't his house. Last time he brought Shino over here and we got fleas!

"I-Itachi! What the hell're you doing here?!" Kiba questioned in high annoyance.

"I've come to see Sasuke." Itachi replied with a quiet tone of voice.

"He's sleeping. Get lost."

"But he was on the phone with me not too long ago. He wanted me to come over."

They began to go at it again, and Akamaru was growling and barking at the visitor. That's all that I remember.

My eyes open slowly, things are quiet. Did Itachi leave..? Was it my imagination that he was here..? Did he come while I was asleep? I pull myself out of bed and slowly push open the door. I walk past a few bedrooms and come to a stop at the living room, where I can see Itachi and Kiba laughing and playing the card game 'Uno'. Itachi can sense my presence. And when he looked in my direction, so did Kiba.

"Ah... Look's like my foolish little brother has finally awoken from his slumber."

"It's about time!"

"Arf!" Kiba barked in response.

I rub at my tired eyes as I let out a tired yawn. I shouldn't have done that. Now he'll wounder why I wanted him to come over if I'm tired and need my rest.

I sauntered over to them as I sit besides Itachi. I could feel him slink his arms around me as he pulled me into a warm embrace. I don't think much of it. Like I said, we're brothers. Yet sometimes, he says strange things.

My gaze stared blankly at the cards Itachi has left. He was winning. And I'm sure he knew what cards Kiba had in his hands too. I could hear Itachi breathing against my neck as I feel him place a small kiss onto my right shoulder, which sends shivers up my spine. The things that he does...

"Hmm... I choose, Green Six."

Kiba is so focused on the game that he barely knows what is going on. He waits for Itachi's response until he looks up at us.

I can feel Itachi nibble on my ear as his free hand trails down my chest. His other hand was carrying four of the Uno playing cards. He knows my ears are sensitive. Kiba is staring, and my face begins to heat up. This... isn't right. He's playing with me. Why does Itachi treat me like this? Although my heart keeps beating faster and faster, I don't pull away. Kiba... Say something. Why don't I wanna...

"...We'll finish this game later." Itachi cut in with a faint smirk amongst his features. "I'm taking Sasuke to his room."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke practically screamed in question as he was about to get away from the older male. What was Itachi planning to do anyway?

"I don't want to get in the way of you finishing your GED. So I am going to help you out."

"But..."

"There is no rule against that." Of course there wasn't. He'd never wanna do something like that with me. But why was he touching me like that?

I agreed to what was said and I got up from where I was resting. I walked over to my desk to grab the book and turned around. Before I could take at least one step forward, that idiot swept me off my feet like I was injured, or what they'd call being romantic, and brought me over to my room. He knew exactly where it was like he lived here or something. Next thing I know, I was falling back onto my bed.

"Gah!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi had sat down on the edge of my bed as he grabbed the GED from my grasp. His dark eyes began to scan the sheets as a look of confusion swept across his face. He, himself had to do this kind of work before as well. But it had been a long time ago that he almost had forgotten what had been taught.

I scurried up to my knees and crawled over to my older brother as I try and peak over his shoulder. I felt him reach up and poke me in the forehead, which had made me fall backwards onto the bed.

"Huh... Look's like a book for dummies." Itachi noted. But he was the actual one being a dummy.

I roll my eyes slightly and snatch back the book. "Actually it's for smart people. And you're not one of them."

"I didn't think my poke to your forehead would cause so much damage..."

"HEY!!"

I pounce on Itachi, forgetting that he was on the edge of the bed. We both went tumbling to the hard-wood floor. It doesn't hurt because he cushions the fall.

He looked like his calm, usual self as well. Besides that playful look in his eyes that practically said I shouldn't have done that. Hmph.. Like he was capable of doing anything to me. That's when he rolled around so that he was on top and began to tickle at my sides. Unfortunately, I begin to laugh and try to escape the tormentor as he just keeps repeating his actions. I couldn't get away from his grip, nor could I stop laughing and moving around on the cold floor, attempting to flee from his grasp.

"Ahahaha. Let go of me, you idiot!" I shrieked, but that didn't stop him. I guess it was payback for making him fall off the edge. But it was his fault! He shouldn't have sat there.

"Not until you apologize..."

I could tell that he was serious as he stared down into my eyes. He quickly grabbed a hold of my wrists and had pinned them up against the floor. The floor was very uncomfortable. I've never understood how cats usually slept on it. But then again, they are weird.

I cocked my head off to the side as I tried to pull away from his grip, but it was too strong. So I then began to buck up roughly to try and get him off of me. Seeing him fly off would have been exciting, but he was too heavy for that to ever happen. When I bucked up, I heard my brother give a low moan and force his hips back down. My face began to feel a bit hot as I blushed deeply, probably from embarrassment. I didn't.. like it. What did that idiot think this was anyway?

"N-Never! You shouldn't have poked me in the first place!" Sasuke stuttered.

"But I always poke you."

"Well stop!"

"I don't think I want to..." Itachi's lips parted as he leaned down a little.

I was too shocked to move. But he wouldn't do anything, he was the one who would always protect me when I was with him. I trusted him. But maybe that would be my down fall.

He moved closer slowly. In a way it was kind of like asking for permission, but I didn't quite understand him.

Oh no.. I lost the book too. Yet I don't quite focus on what was lost. I seemed to be focusing on Itachi who was just inches from my face.

"Itachi...?"

"Hey, Sasuke..!" Kiba had called out from the Kitchen, "Did you still want to see that movie tonight?!"

It was strange how Kiba always went off like that whenever me and Itachi got really close. It was kind of a relief actually, because I didn't know what to do. I looked up towards my older brother with pleading eyes. Oh yeah, that got him. That surprise look in his eyes.. He couldn't hurt me.

"Can you let me go now?"

"How could I not?" Itachi questioned back as he released my wrists and pulled himself up from the ground.

Itachi seemed a little disappointed as he stepped out of my bedroom. Tch, as if I care. I begin to fix the part of my shirt that had fallen down to my shoulders as I step back into the Kitchen to meet Kiba.

"Mm... What smells good?" I asked with a content sigh.

"I'm making popcorn. But that other stuff is dog food. So it's not for you."

"Well isn't that obvious. I thought you were getting dinner, not a snack." I lean forward into the counter with the popcorn resting on top of it. Three bowls spread out, waiting to be filled.

Kiba gave a slight smirk as he took the bag out of the microwave and gently pushed the door shut. He then tugged at the opening and watched me carefully through his dog-like eyes.

"I changed my mind. It's too late to eat. Don't you guys think you're getting... Well... I dunno... Intimate?"

"What?! He's my brother! There's no way..!"

"Wow they were right... " Kiba said as he was referring to Naruto and Sakura.

"What do you mean...?" I gave a low growl as I snatch the bag of popcorn from him. He was being too slow with opening it. Maybe because he thought it was hot.

I easily open the bag and even out the popcorn into each of the bowls before tossing it into the trash can not far from the entrance to the room.

"You're dense, man."


	3. Chapter 3

Raising a brow, I fold my arms over my chest as I walk over to the Kitchen window. Itachi was on the phone out there. He was probably pissed with me and wanted to go home. My gaze lowers. From what I can see, Itachi appeared to look lost in thought. I knew I shouldn't have let him come. I always just seem to make him upset.

"And what am I being so dense about?"

"Not noticing how people feel about you."

"You think I care? It's quite obvious about how he feels. I mean... Just look at him!"

Kiba stepped over to where I was standing and peaked out the window at Itachi. Actually catching a glimpse of a smile, which I didn't seem to notice.

"I always get in the way." I continued, "He never wants to spend time with me. That's how it's always been. Nothing has changed, and nothing ever will."

I spot Itachi waving at me from outdoors when he put his phone away. I wave back a little, as well as Kiba. I then shut the curtains and head for the door that leads outside. Speaking in a low tone that seemed so far away. "You'd think I would have given up hope by now..."

For some reason, that had seemed to catch Kiba off guard. When he, by accident, knocked over and spilled his cup of water. I faked a smile as I leave the building and head out onto the balcony.

I didn't realize how nice it was tonight. The sky was filled with dozens of stars. The moon seemed to be so close like you could touch it. And it wasn't hot, nor cold. The scent of fresh air made things more calming and peaceful. It was quiet, and relaxing. And Itachi, he looked so...

"Sasuke... Your face is red."

My eyes dilated in shock as I gave off a stubborn mumble.

I can see him looking behind his shoulder at me while he sits on the edge of the steps, and that is where I come to join him. I sit down besides him as I stare up at the sky. I can just feel his gaze upon me. He was still concerned so I decided to answer him.

"Sometimes people look that way when you stay in the heat too long..."

"Heh. Is that your way of telling me I'm hot?"

My face becomes a darker shade as I face towards him. You have no idea how bad I wanted to tell him off. And that's exactly what I did.

"Shut up!"

Silence remained. He was shocked and I could tell he was hurting. Although I was hurting as well. And I wanted to know the reason why he kept this act up.

"Just cut it out already! Why do you always have to get so close to me?! The things that you say and do... Stop teasing me so much!"

I bite down on my lower lip as I can feel a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away so that he does not notice.

"You think that I am teasing you? Is it so wrong to care for your brother so much that you can't hold back anymore?"

"Can't hold back..?"

I watch as my older brother leans in forward while brushing back a raven black strand from my face. His eyes stare into mine. I can feel my heart beating faster, and faster.

"Sasuke...I... "

"Cloverfield's on! Hurry up and..." Kiba's voice was cut short as the door flung wide open. Me and Itachi are only inches away again, and Kiba seemed to be stunned.

I quickly pull away, shocked at what just happened between me and Itachi. "Will you stop interrupting us?!" I frowned.

Akamaru had followed Kiba onto the balcony and it had began to bark at Itachi again. That stupid dog..

"Well sorry. You looked uncomfortable, and the movie just started!"

"We'll be in there. Just give us a moment!"

Kiba growled and entered the building once again. I can tell that Itachi was wondering if I was uncomfortable. But I would not tell him that.

"S-So. Um... What were you going to say?"

Itachi just shook his head and stood back up. He reached his arm out to me and helped pull me up as well, giving a small smile. "Nothing. Forget it. We better get inside before we miss it."

I gave a small nod and got up from the ground as me and Itachi stepped back into the building and to where the living room was.

The room happened to be very dark, besides the television screen which was turned on. The bowls of popcorn already set up on the counter, right in front of the couch for three.

By the time the commercials were finally over, Me, Itachi, and Kiba had already sat down. Of course, I was sitting besides Kiba, Akamaru, and Itachi. I was the 'Monkey In The Middle' again.

As we got couch comfy, Itachi had brought his hand up to rest upon the couch and behind my neck. At first, I was confused. That's what lovers do. But I didn't seem to mind it as much when he slid it down to my arm, the side Kiba was sitting at.

He pulled me into a warm embrace as I leaned to the side where Itachi was. My eyes lowered tiredly as my gaze shifted towards the screen. I mumble out, "I'm not uncomfortable." I was referring to what had just happened outside.

I feel him whisper into my ear and say, "I could tell."

He doesn't know that I begin to blush again. After all, the darkness hid it from him.


	4. Chapter 4

As we continue to watch the movie as the hours begin to pass by, my eyes fall to a close as I lean up against my older brother. My eyes feel heavy as I slowly drift off to sleep. I probably was fast asleep about the time when the main character and his friends were climbing a building in order to save his ex. I should have known this would happen. I should have decided to just go and get some rest first. But I wanted to spend time with him.

Itachi's POV:

Sasuke begins to slump up against me as my gaze shifts down at the male with his eyes closed. I began to smile faintly. And when I look up, I watch as the people get into a plane crash. And then they get trapped. It was all over. I could tell that my little brother was very tired. I wish I didn't come here to bother with his sleep. I knew that he needed some, but I still came to see him. To take care of my little brother. Just how long did he stay up last night anyway?

Kiba looks over at Sasuke with a dumbfounded expression amongst his face. He then looks back to me with an eyebrow raised. "He's asleep already?"

"I'll be taking him to bed. Will that be alright?" I wanted to get his permission first before heading off again. Besides, it was their place, not mine.

"Yeah, sure. Do what you want."

That's when I begin to smirk and reach down to pick Sasuke up into my arms in a warm embrace. I can see Kiba giving me the look that says, "_And I don't mean that_.' I just shrugged it off and carried Sasuke over to his room, where I close the door behind me as I enter.

I can hear Sasuke breathing softly as I lay him down in bed and cover him up with the blankets to keep him warm. He looked so cute laying there.

I watch as he begins to twitch his fingers every now and then. "He's having a dream." I think to myself as I lean over and place a soft kiss onto his forehead. The good thing was that he hadn't woken up even though he had lifted a hand and said, "Stop.. Please don't go.." He was having a dream. And it hurt so bad. I could tell what he was dreaming about. And he made it quite clear when he said my name.

"I'm not leaving Sasuke.. Never again.." I replied in soft whispers as I crawl into the bed with him and wrap my arms around his slender figure.

The lights are off and the room is pitch black. I can still feel my younger brother slowly moving around. I try and hold in the tears as I remember those days when I had left him. To understand how he feels. To know that no matter what happened, it happened. And it will always remain with us.

"Sasuke.. I love you.." I whisper once again. And moments later, I fall asleep. Soon after, the door begins to open up. My eyes slowly lift to find Kiba peaking into the room to make sure I wasn't doing anything. I motioned for him to leave. And when he noticed we were only trying to sleep, he closed the door again as he turned the rest of the house lights off. We fall in our heavy slumber.

Sasuke's POV:

_Chirp, chirp, chirp._ The sounds of birds outdoors began to sing as the sunlight through the window came in. A faint groan escapes my lips as I open my eyes and rub at them tiredly. When I turn around, I come face to face with my older brother laying in bed with me. My eyes dilated as I suddenly jump up in shock, yet still remaining on the bed. Loud screams echoing through the room.

"Aaaaahhhh!!"

The door flung open as Hinata practically dived into the room. But before she could fall, she landed on her feet. She was really on her guard about now, even though she did not have enough weapons with her. Come to think of it.. none at all.

"What's wrong..?!"

She had no idea what had happened until she noticed Sasuke and Itachi on the bed together. Her face began to turn a bright red color as she began to stutter and back away. "I-I-I'm s-sorry.. I... I didn't mean to...!!"

Before she could finish her sentence, she turned away and began to run off to hide the deep blush. She was really embarrassed about what just happened. But I guess she didn't know the real reason either. And Kiba seemed to be pretty calm about the situation as he watched her run past him and head out of the house.

The screaming obviously woke Itachi up as he looked up at me while I pointed my index finger at him in disbelief. Great.. Now she thinks we did something..

He didn't appear to be shocked. Just his normal, calm-like expression across his face. It just irritated me some more. I didn't even know my face was almost as red as hers.

"W-What are you doing in my bed?!"

"Well I was sleeping in it until you woke me up.."

"...!"

Well.. I wanted to say something. Trust me, I did. But words couldn't come out of my mouth. I had no idea what to say. I didn't even have an idea about what had just happened. Ever since I woke up.. It's already been crazy! And since when did Hinata get here anyway?! This was going to be a terrible day.. I can feel it.

"You didn't want me to leave you. So I stayed in bed with you.."

"I never said that!" I shouted as I take a step backwards. I try and hold my position because I can feel my body slightly lean back a little. If I took another step backwards, I would probably fall off of the bed. I was just about to until I felt something tight grab onto my wrist and pull me forward.

"You did. I had no idea you speak in your sleep."

"That's because you never were around to find out. But that's besides the point..!"

Soon, I feel tight arms wrap around me to pull me close, and in a firm grip so that I could not escape. I struggled and struggled to get free, but he didn't let go. I felt weak. And so I stopped and gave in.

"Calm down, Sasuke.. I didn't do anything to you. I swear."

A flush crept over my face once again as I roughly pull away from his grasp and jump off of the bed while storming out of the room. I was still in my normal clothes, so I didn't really have a chance to change.

"Goddammit! I hate you!!"

Kiba remained silent as he entered the room to put some of Sasuke's clean clothes on top of his desk so that he could sort them out himself. Kiba then looked over to Itachi who was now beginning to slide out of bed.

Itachi wasn't wearing a ponytail like he usually did. So his long hair slid past his shoulders and hung down in front of his face. Itachi was still very sleepy as he just stared at the ground, not wanting to get out of bed.

"What was that about..?"

"He's mad I didn't do anything..."


	5. Chapter 5

When I stepped out of the house, I took notice that Hinata was looking down while twiddling her fingers together. She was still rather shocked after seeing all of that. She didn't expect it at all. She was actually just a little jealous, but I couldn't see that. I've never thought that she too would like me. Although it's not surprising. Hinata never acted that way, it was usually just around Naruto. So I never even thought about her that much, just another girl in the crowd.

"It's not what you think..."

Hinata's blush began to darken even more if possible as she nervously looked up towards me. She was almost startled as I gave her an irritated glare. I could almost hear the sounds of Kiba and Itachi coming from within an open window. They weren't getting closer, but it did sound like they were heading off somewhere.

"W-What.. do you mean?" Hinata stuttered.

"...Forget it. It doesn't matter." I mumbled quietly and continued to walk away.

I came to a stop when I felt a sudden hand being placed upon my left shoulder. Silent whispers speaking gently into my right ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Well I never thought I'd see you here."

The voice seemed familiar, but it definitely wasn't someone that I was close to. It definitely wasn't someone living in that house either. My body froze slightly as I tried to figure out who it was. And then it came to me..

"What the hell.. are you doing here, Sai?"

I had turned around to face him as Sai had pulled his arm away from me before he could make a sudden move. He knew how I was, and he knew how to react. It almost got to the point where it would piss me off. And trust me, I was.

And I thought the day could not get any worst.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you. I just came to visit Kiba."

"If that's all it is, then don't mess with me."

Sai just faked a small smile as his eyes trailed lower, scanning me for a bit. Maybe he was checking to see if I had any weapons on me.

I was totally ignoring Hinata while my gaze was focused on the idiot standing in front of me. My voice seemed to catch him off guard as I replied with a curious question. I didn't think he would make such a big deal out of it either.

"You've been to the Leaf village, right? How's Naruto...?"

"So you do care for him."

"Tch.. So what if I do?"

"He misses you, y'know. You should go see him."

I rolled my eyes as I folded my arms up over my chest. I couldn't go back. Not after all that has happened. I've already thought things through. As much as I would like to see him again.. It was better that I didn't. Things wouldn't be the same anymore. And they probably would not accept me either.

Sai seemed to realise that it got to me, but he didn't say anything. His fake smile left his features as he glanced off to the side when the house door began to open up slowly. It was probably Kiba and Itachi heading out of the house as well. I guess nobody liked staying indoors.

"Sorry to be a bother. I'll be going now.."

"Hey, Sai..."

Before Sai could turn around and walk off, Sai blinked and looked back over towards me with a calm expression that he always seemed to wear. In a way, it kind of reminded me of Itachi. Never showing their emotions. Always calm and collective.

"...?"

"Take good care of Naruto and the others. Alright?"

"Heh, sure. I'll try my best. Hey, Sasuke..."

"What is it..?"

Sai reached out rather quickly as his fingers latched around my shirt collar when he yanked me forward. I then felt his lips being pressed firmly against mine for a brief moment. It was gentle, yet passionate. I was just so stunned that I could barely move. It was bad enough that he was kissing me. But right in front of the others too?!

As he pulled away, my eyes widened in shock. And then there was that smile again..

"Take good care of yourself..." Sai then turned around and began to walk off with Kiba.

Kiba was indeed very stunned as well. But this wasn't the first time he had saw something strange such as this. It was Itachi that made me feel kind of bad as he looked disappointed. I sure as hell hoped he didn't think that I liked it. I wanted to push Sai away, but I didn't. Itachi probably thought something of it. He didn't walk away though, even though I could tell that he probably wanted to. I was mad at him to begin with. And now he saw Sai kissing me.

My teeth clenched as I walked over towards Itachi. I tried to walk past him as I growled to myself. Yet he had easily grabbed a hold of me to stop me from going back inside. He gave me this serious look, but it didn't look angry. Instead, it was rather.. concerned.

"Who was that...?"

Come to think of it.. Itachi never met Sai before. This was his first time seeing the guy who had replaced me. I began to use the side of my arms to rub at my tainted lips as I kept my gaze away from Sai. I never wanted to see that guy again.

"My replacement."

It was as simple as that. He was nothing to me. And I was hoping Itachi could understand that. It wasn't that big a deal.. Right? I was just frustrated with what had been going on that day. No good ever coming out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to pull my arm away and walk off. I hated it when Itachi would look at me that way. But I then decided that it was best to not walk off like that. He might get even more upset with me.

I turn my head to get that image out of my head while Itachi still has a grasp on my arm. I soon begin to feel arms wrap around my waist to pull me into a warm embrace. I could hear my older brother breathing softly in my ear.

"Sasuke..." The older male whispered, "I want to take you away from here."

Raising a brow, I listen closely to the words that Itachi was saying. I didn't quite understand what he meant. But in my head, it sounded pretty interesting.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as my eyes begin to lower to the ground as my head rested upon his right shoulder.

"I want to take you to Miami." Itachi replied.

My eyes widened in shock as my hands were soon placed against Itachi's chest to gently push him away. He didn't even take one step back. I could tell he didn't want to let me go anytime soon.

I had never been anywhere out of the state. And Miami.. I never even thought about going. I didn't even know what it was like, or what they even had there. How we would get there. It was all so confusing to me!

"You're kidding, right?" I watch as Itachi gave a small smile and shook his head. He seemed really serious about the situation.

"If you do not wish to come... I can give these tickets to someone who does."

Itachi reached into his pocket as he pulled out two plane tickets to Miami. I felt my heart jump in surprise as my cheeks darkened in thought. He was dead serious.

"You..! Where did you get those?!" My hand reached out in attempt to grab a hold of them for a closer look. Were they even real?

"Your teacher happened to give these to me on the way out of the village. He told me he did not have use for them anymore."

"Kakashi..." I thought to myself as Itachi looked down upon me. He could tell that something was wrong. But before he could say anything, I pushed Itachi away from me as I ran on ahead. I had to see him once more. I knew that Kakashi was only heading on a mission.. But I had to thank him.

"I-I want to!" I called out to Itachi. I wanted to let him know that I was going to go with him. That way he didn't give them away to someone else like he was beginning to think about.

"Meet me at the park tonight at seven. The one with the Cherry Blossom trees. I'll be waiting there." Itachi said back to me before I ran out of his sight.

I spun around while I was still heading backwards. I flicked a wave with a small smile gracing my lips. "I will!" And headed off deeper into the forest. "Please wait for me..."

I headed in the direction towards the gate of the village, just hoping that Kakashi had not left yet. I was running so fast that I was having a hard time breathing. My heart was hurting. Why did he give those tickets to Itachi? Why didn't he...

I found Kakashi just up ahead as he was taking a step out of the gate. I called out to him, but he didn't answer. So I ran and ran until I finally caught up to him and quickly grabbed a hold of his arm before he left.

I couldn't help but get confused and hurt at the situation. Kakashi just looked really surprised when he looked back at me. I could tell it to.

"Sasuke... What are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned as he allowed my grip to tighten. "Shouldn't you be-"

"Those tickets! Where did you get them?!" It was a stupid question. But I had to know why Kakashi gave them to Itachi so that we could go on that trip. Maybe it wasn't that big a deal. Yet still...

Me and Kakashi used to be a couple. But we decided it was best not to be together. It was against the rules for a teacher and a student to be together. But Kakashi and I still loved each other. That's why it hurt so much.

Kakashi Hatake remained silent, not wanting to answer the question that had just been asked. He decided it was best that he did. Even though it may hurt me even more. I wanted to know so badly.

"Ah.. Those." Kakashi began to itch at a cheek nervously as he put his 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' book away. I clenched my fists as I waited for a reply. Of course, he didn't give me one.

"Kakashi!" I cried out.

"I bought those tickets... Because I wanted to take you with me."

Tears began to well up in my eyes, but I held them back. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I didn't want to let him know..

"Lady Tsunade found out that I had feelings for you." Kakashi sighed as his eyes soon fell to a close. "I didn't want her to know that I was with you at the time. That's why. You and Itachi are together now... So I gave those tickets to Itachi so that he could take you. Because I couldn't. I didn't need those tickets anymore."

"You idiot!" I shouted as I let go of his arm and began to pound at his chest. It wasn't hurting him though. Kakashi looked like he was feeling down. He didn't want to hurt me like this..

"You still could have... I.. I still..."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't change back time. I couldn't make Kakashi mine again. It was all done and over. It was all because the Hokage found out about them. But what would happen if we still stayed together? What would she do? Was it so wrong.. to love somebody?


	7. Chapter 7

So why was I acting this way? Why was I worked up over two tickets to Miami? Because plane tickets cost a lot of money. Was it all worth it? Did I mean that much to Kakashi sensei?

"You two should go out and have some fun. It's been a while since you two have seen each other, right?" Kakashi Hatake continued on as I soon felt him mess up my hair a little. His playful side..

I wanted to talk to him a while longer. But I knew that he had things to do. Better things to do than just stay here speaking with me. I knew that I should let him go. It was for the best. The Hidden Leaf Village had taken something from me, again. And before I knew it, he disappeared beyond the gate. I was left alone standing there as the rain began to fall from the sky.

"Kakashi..." I whispered as my head lowered. All hopes gone.

I still had strong feelings for Itachi. And I knew that I wasn't alone. But something inside of me just kept hurting. And it wouldn't stop. It's like everything I ever care about, it just ends up disappearing. And I'm left with nothing but the darkness.

Moments had passed. A few hours.. A few minutes... By the time I realized it, it was night time.

Thoughts kept playing over and over in my head. Maybe I shouldn't have came back to the village. I know they had accepted me. But things aren't quite the same anymore. Maybe they would be better off without me.

"Sasuke, is that you?" A female voice was heard as a Kunoichi headed towards my direction.

I could tell just by the sound that it was Ino Yamanaka. That's when I started to walk away, ignoring her like usual. Just hoping that she will leave me alone. But we all know that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't like that.

"It is!" She gasped in shock. "Where have you been?! I've been looking for you!" I soon began to feel a heavy weight on my shoulders as she jumps onto my back.

"Get off of me." I mumble in an irritated tone as I tried to push her off of me from behind.

"You know Sasuke... I heard about Itachi and you going to Miami." Ino was not finished. But I had a feeling what she was going to say next, so I cut in.

"I'm not bringing you."

"That's not what I meant!" What a surprise. "It's almost time to meet your brother at the park! You should go ahead and pack your stuff. You know... Things to bring with you? I'm just giving you a heads up!"

I didn't quite understand why she would care, or what her point was. But she was right. Time flew by pretty past. I didn't bother asking her what time it was. Instead, I went back home and started to pack my things. The things that I would need for the flight. And then I was out of there.

I met up with Itachi at the bench within the park beneath the moonlight and the stars. He didn't have much stuff with him at all. Most of the stuff was pretty much empty.

When I was with him, I didn't feel so alone anymore. I began to cheer up as the night got darker. He was always there for me when I really needed it. He always knew the way to make me feel better.

When we got to the Plane Station, we had to wait quite a while before boarding the plane. But when we finally got to Miami, it was like entering a whole 'nother world. Everything was different.

Itachi Uchiha had to get permission from the Hokage before the two of us came here. She was actually allowing us to get a few days off. Although she was going to get Itachi to make up for it.

I knew that Itachi was probably happy about not having to deal with Sai. It was also a great way for us to be with each other without any interrupting. The things that Kiba did..

I'm sure my brother could tell that I wasn't very excited. It was almost like moving away somewhere to a place you never been to. Uneasy and unsure. But Itachi most likely had a bunch of things planned. And I decided to just go along with it.

"_Achoo_!" I sneezed as I bent over a little in shock.

"Sasuke... Are you catching a cold..?" Itachi said with a concerned look on his face.

Me and Itachi had to wait at least ten minutes for the Limo to arrive. It was almost here. Maybe a few more minutes left. I could endure it. But I had to admit.. It was rather cold outside.

"N-No.. I'm fine." I replied as I continued to breathe warm air at my cold hands.

Itachi could tell that I wasn't. I was cold, and he could just feel it as he wrapped his arms around me to pull me into a warm embrace again. Just hoping that I wouldn't get a cold while we were finally alone together.

My face flushed faintly as I allowed him to hold me. Though I would not allow him to see me like this either. I kept my head down as we were waiting for the Limo to arrive. The Limo was to the Hotel that we were headed to. A great transportation. We could have gone on one from the air port, but we decided to check out a few things first.

The Hotel was called 'Loews Miami Beach Hotel'. They had all kinds of things.A Bar and Lounge area. Fitness Center. Cafe. A Ballroom. Jacuzzi. And so much more. The bad thing was that they were going to be staying for a few nights. Maybe five to ten. That would be five times over two hundred and ninety-nine dollars, for five nights. Did Itachi have enough money for that? I knew there had to be other things planned as well. How were we supposed to get back? Did he have plane tickets for the next flight?

The thought just caught my attention as I immediately sat up in my seat. Tickets for the way back... We had to get back! We couldn't just stay here, stranded all the time!

"A-Aniki... You... do have enough money... Right?"

All Itachi gave me was this blank look. And I knew right from the start that something went wrong.


End file.
